Amber Millington
Amber Millington is one of the main characters of the show House of Anubis. She is shown as the dumb blonde of the group but what if she knows more than she lets on? She goes to the boarding school and stays at Anubis House. She meets Nina there and they become best friends in no time. She also is the one who comes up with the idea of Sibuna. Amber is portrayed by Ana Mulvoy Ten. About Amber used to date Mick, but they broke up after she accidentally forgot about their date one too many times because of Sibuna. Though she still loves him and was very upset about their breakup. Nina comforted her. It is revealed that Mick still loves her, but they don't match and so he would rather be friends. She used to be best friends with Mara but they fought over Mick, who Mara liked. Mara also doesn't think that they should be together, as she says, "They have nothing in common." After she found out that Mara cheated on the French test for Mick, she started a fight with her, but it got broken up very quickly. She is now friends with Mara again, but they're no longer roommates and they aren't as close as they used to be. She is one of the three founding members of Sibuna, along with Nina and Fabian. In the first season she has no idea that Alfie has a crush on her, she only thinks that he is being himself. She used to share rooms with Mara, but after she finds her flirting with Mick at their get back together party she switches rooms with Patricia. Nina is now her best friend as they are seen hunting for clues together and sharing a room. Amber even told Nina that Patricia was looking through her stuff, risking getting water dumped over her head. Relationships 'Mick Campbell' (Unknown-present; Ex-Boyfriend, Close Friend) Mick and Amber dated in the first season but they broke up after she missed one to o many of their dates due to her secret meetings with Sibuna. He still likes her has a friend but thinks they're too different. He says that they are "mates, not dates." Initially, she was jealous of him liking Mara, but that faded sometime later. He also got her the same bracelet as he gave Mara. After a while, Amber lets go of Mick and the two become good friends. When Mara and Mick break up, Amber tries to help Mick get her back, showing she's over him. Amber also goes to Mick for comfort when she was upset she didn't have a date for prom. They have more of a brother/sister relationship. She was sad about him leaving for Australia and returned the bracelet he gave her last term. (See Mickber) 'Jerome Clarke' (Unknown-present; Friend) Amber thinks Jerome is a goof. Jerome almost put a fish under her pillow once. Once M ara ditched him for the campaign, he switched his vote to Amber's side, pleasing her. They are still friends by the end of season one, although he stole her prom dress in the final epsisode as a prank. However, he said now she had to choose from "nerd, goth or goody-two-shoes", showing he may prefer her to the others (even though he did have a crush on Mara, the supposed nerd). In House of Protection / House of Letters Amber sat on Jerome's lap when she was blind. (See Jamber) 'Mara Jaffray' (Unknown-present; Friend) Mara used to be Amber's best friend. Mara always hid that she liked Mick from Amber because she didn't want to hurt her. Then Amber overheard that Mara fancied Mick and decided to switch rooms with Patricia so she wouldn't have to live with Mara anymore, instead Nina. Despite their conflict between them, and despite Amber still has some feelings for Mick, Amber gave advice to Mick on getting Mara back. Near the end of season one, they seem to be close friends again but not as close as they were in the start of the season 1. (See Mamber) 'Alfie Lewis' (Unknown-present; Boyfriend) Alfie has had a major crush on Amber since the beginning. He has tried many things to get her to notice, but she constantly puts him down. He seems happy when Mick tells her he would prefer to be friends. She kissed him once as an attempt to make Mick jealous. She doesn't like Alfie but is nice to him. However, Amber starts to see a new side in Alfie when he joins Sibuna. Amber seems to be developing feelings for him but doesn't seem to realise it. Later, she went to prom with Alfie after he asked her without telling her who he really was but she admitted she wasn't disappointed when he did tell her. They weren't boyfriend/girlfriend just then, but Amber is giving him a trial run starting next term, as mentioned in a deleted scene in the season finale. Amber finally agres to be Alfie's girlfriend in House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak. Then she says later that she'll go public with "Amfie" on her own time. In House of Help / House of Phobias, they officially break up. But, in House of Pretenders/House of Trouble, Amber asks him to give Amfie another go, but Alfie says he'll have to think about it. They get back together in the season 2 finale, though. (See Amfie) [[Nina Martin|'Nina Martin']] (2011-present; Best Friend, Roommates) Amber and Nina seem to be very good friends, who are always hanging out together. They are also roommates after Amber fights with Mara. She helps Nina find the clues and Nina also thinks that Amber is sometimes a genius. They like to joke around together. Nina helps her with her problems with Mick and comforts h er after they break up. Amber blames Alfie for Nina and Fabian breaking up, but Nina doesn't blame him. Amber loves the idea of Nina and Fabian together and says "poor Nina" when she thinks Fabian likes her. She supports them as a couple. Amber told Nina that Patricia was looking through her stuff, risking getting water spilled on her. Amber is very loyal to Nina. Amber was the only person Nina told when she saw Fabian kissing Joy, and Amber confronted him for her. (See Namber) 'Fabian Rutter ' (Unknown-present; Close Friend) Amber seems to be very close to Fabian. They are in Sibuna together. Amber really wants Ni na and Fabian to get back together and supports them as a couple, even making them a scrapbook and saying they need more "Fabina" time. Amber thinks Fabian likes her in the season one finale and tries to let him down easy. She thinks its awkward when he claims he wasn't planning on asking her to prom. They banded against Nina and told Patricia and Alfie about the new mystery. Amber is really mad at him after he kisses Joy, and he seems very stressed. (See Famber) 'Patricia Williamson' (2006-present; Close Friend) Amber and Patricia are friends, and have known each other since they were eleven, as it was mentioned in House of Flames / House of Passages. They are both in Sibuna together. Patricia tries to get A mber to go back into the cellar again. Patricia poured water on her when Amber told Nina that Patricia tried to take her Eye of Horus locket, showing they've drifted apart, but Patricia thought Amber would side with her genuinly. Amber wanted to tell Patricia about the new mystery and went behind Nina's back to do so. (See Pamber) 'Joy Mercer' (Unknown-present; Friend) Amber and Joy aren't that close, mainly because Amber is on Nina's side in her "rivalry" with Joy. Amber was furious with Fabian when he kisses Joy, because it made Nina so upset. Amber doesn't seem to hold a grudge against Joy, but they don't particularly act like they know each other, either. Amber gets mad at Fabian and Joy when Fabian let's Joy help out Sibuna, showing that she doesn't really like Joy. But they have many things in common and by the end of Season 2 Amber doesn't seem mad at Joy anymore. (See: Amoy) 'Eddie Miller' (2012-present; Friend) Amber acts slightly attracted to Eddie when he first arrives at the house. They have neve r really interacted due to Eddie spending "quality time" with Patricia. (See Addie) Quotes * (To Fabina)" I can't run in heels, and if there was a party, I didn't want to miss out!" ---holding heels in her hand at midnight in the attic with her jamies--- * (To Mick): "Mick! I'm the one who's supposed to twist under your arm! You're the man here. Supposedly." * (To Nina)"What's that Nina? You think I'm a genius?" * (To Patricia): "Don't try to confuse me with your fancy words." *"That's what daddy calls a loophole." (House of Hello / House of Dolls) *"Coincidence? I think not!" *"Go Nina!" *(To Fabian): "Fell on Joy's lips, did you?" *(To Alfie): "This is all your fault Alfie!" *(To Nina & Fabian): "Sibuna Me!" *"Great Job "Boo!" (To Mick) *"Weird place to keep your jewelry." *(To Nina and Fabian): "So far, so Sibuna." *"Do you know anything about "omelets"?" *"I'll take it to the grave. I never tell a secret" (To Nina) *"Yup. You're old, fun god of moldy old wis-" *"I take it back! Books are awsome!" *(To Fabian): "I didn't know you could do push-ups!" *(To Fabian) "TUT, TUT, Fabian, TUT, TUT." *"What would the Pink Ranger do?" *"What? Because of last time? But that's because you didn't warn me about the sweating. Now I'll know." *"Mick I've only got one eye on!" *"I know! How about we do a story about a young girl who loses her parents in mysterious circumstances when they steal some treasure from an Egyptian pyramid. And then the girl was taught by a weird guardian in a big old house! But then the guardian tries to s''teal'' the treasure! And then the girl has to try to stop him. And then she gets help from some friends from the future. And they find the treasure. And the girl is really happy. And the friends are very rich. And they all live happily ever after. The end!" *"I, Amber Millington, being of sounds and minds" *"Oh yeah. I mean no, it wasn't her it was me. I love to steal keys" *"Luckily, I have become very cluey lately" *"What Mick? Touble in Maradise? Oh my gosh, that was clever!" *"I don't do well with old people. They're all so... old, aren't they?" *"Yeah and a jewlery heist is such a crazy idea." *(To Nina and Fabian)"Thank goodness your both here! I thought I was going to get eaten by a ghost!" *"You've just got to ask yourself WWVBD. What would Victoria Beckham do?" *"Ugh, who'd want to live forever? Imagine how wrinkled you'd get." *"Do you think she really did see a G-O-S-T?" *"The bible says always be prepared." *"I didn't want to miss anything, and these are my lucky heels." *"So text her!" *"OK everyone! Time to make a discrete exit!" *(to Eddie)"I am British ,I don't understand your jokes." *"Maybe I'm going to have to start thinking also," * (Jason Winkler)"Can't I be a budgie instead." *(Rufus Zeno)"Rufus, wake up." *"Should I slap him again?" *"And all this time I've been so focused on vampires." *(Alfie) "Maybe you should bang your head again. *(Jason Winkler) "But why can't the cactus sing?" *(Jason Winkler) "Flapping around like a lump on custard with a beak." *"It's Alfie of course he'll do something stupid!" *"Why can't Frobisher- Smythe leave a key under a matt like any normal person?" *(To Alfie) "I think we should give Amfie another try!" **"Um, i'll have to think about it..." (Alfie) **"Think about it! What is there to think about?" (Amber) *(To Alfie) "And I'm calm." *"Fabian like you have any to lose." Gallery View the gallery here. Trivia *She is one of the three original founding Sibuna members, with Nina and Fabian. *She came up with the name "Sibuna" which is Anubis backwards. *She is one of the three Sibuna members seen in the first House of Anubis Season 2 promo with Nina and Fabian. *Her Dutch/Belgian counterpart from Het Huis Anubis is Amber Rosenbergh. *In the beginning of the series Mara was her roommate, but after she got mad at her for not staying away from her boyfriend Mick, she switched rooms and now is sharing a room with Nina. *In the room where she and Nina stays in, she has a poster saying, "KEEP CALM AND BUY SHOES" *She is allergic to raspberries. When she eats them, her allergic reaction is covering her face with big red spots, which lasted about three days. *She is a fan of Justin Bieber as shown in House of Spirits / House of Blackmail. She also loves Jacob Black from Twilight, as she has a poster of him in her room and Alfie has mentioned. She is also a fan of Lady Gaga *She is a true Fabina fan, therefore, she got so upset when Nina and Fabian announced they were breaking up in House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak. *She is a three year thirteen and under Ping Pong County Champion. *She says that her father told her she has the voice of angel when it comes to singing. This could or could not be true since we have never heard her sing and her father could have lied. *She is one of six characters that have never missed a full episode, with Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Jerome, and Mara. *She likes to make scrapbooks for couples when they start dating. *In the season 2 finale, Alfie says that it's official, that Amfie is back together. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Members of Sibuna Category:Residents of Anubis Category:Main Cast